Insect-tral Roots
''Insect-tral Roots ''is a HTFF episode. Plot Oddity tells her origin story to Queen, who sounds much intrigued by it. Cream asks Queen if she'll join him for a game and she responds with a yes. But this saddens Oddity because she has no memory of her family. She decides to try and find them. The quest leads Oddity through a thick forest until finally she reaches a tiny villiage inhabited by insects. She first knocks on the door of a home owned by Skittery, but the shy silverfish is terrified by the giant and shuts the door. Then she knocks on a door located on a termite mound. Woody responds to the knock but instantly thinks Oddity is a predator, so he calls the other termites to attack her. Trying to shake off the biting termites, Oddity knocks Cocoon off a branch, causing it to splatter on the ground. After that ordeal, Oddity tries to consult more insects,treated only with more screams of terror. She then comes across Humphrey - the first one not to be afraid of her. She also realizes he is not a bug. Humphrey understands her pain but is moving to live amongst the larger tree friends. He flies away into the distance. Oddity accidentally steps on Kiddy O, to the horror of Daddy Long Legs. Several other bugs recieve the same fate when Oddity tries to move her feet. She flees from the bug villiage, leaving behind footprints of insect blood and parts. Oddity marches home, upset that she didn't find any of her relatives. Just in the opposite direction, Squag tries to ignore jokes that Creepy and Crawly are poking at his appearance. He passes by two missing posters showing him and Oddity as normal bugs. It is then that the two finally meet face-to-face and react with shock. Oddity's previous flashback is shown, but with a new twist. It is revealed that she was Squag's little sister. The radioactive sludge that mutated her had separated the two. On Squag's side of the story, the sludge sent him into a pond and caused him to fuse with a dead fish during the mutation process. What's worse; he lost sight of his sister and has been searching for her since. Having finally reunited with his long-lost sibling, Squag crawls up his "little" sister and hugs her arm. Oddity returns her affection and decides to take him home with her. Creepy and Crawly are still distracted from laughter and get stepped on (but not killed) by Oddity. Later, Squag sits by Oddity as she tells the story to Cream and Queen, both of whom are utterly disgusted by Squag's appearance. Meanwhile, Humphrey boards a bus where he is squished against some of the much larger passengers. Deaths #Cocoon falls and splatters. #Kiddy-O, Beetles, Nibbles, and Woody are lethally stepped on by Oddity. Trivia *This episode reveals that Oddity and Squag are siblings who both got mutated and separated. *Aside from this, it also starts off Humphrey living amongst the regular cast. *The title is a pun on "Ancestral Roots". *Beetles and Lady were previously considered to be Oddity's siblings. But then it was decided that Squag would better suit the role since he is also a mutant and is one of the few characters (along with Humphrey and The Worm) to be removed from the HIF cast. *A future special episode will see Squag being double-mutated as a permanent HTFF character. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Sequels